Les Basilics
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Oui, voilà pourquoi je suis ici, dans la Forêt Interdite, à attendre dans le froid avec mon flacon de potion à la main. ... Voilà pourquoi il y a trois idiots qui gesticulent autour de moi...


Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas fini ma fanfic mais… J'y peux rien, quand j'ai une idée en tête, il faut que je la mette par écrit ! Donc, seulement deux des persos présentés m'appartiennent, les autres et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de JK Rowling.Oneshot

La Forêt Interdite… Nous sommes en mi-Septembre et je me demande ce que je fiche là, en pleine nuit ! Mon nom ? Severus Rogue ! Ouais, je sais, ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux et, franchement, il faut que je réussisse à faire le point pour comprendre comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici. Le pire c'est qu'un vent, plutôt froid pour cette fin d'été, souffle dans le sous-bois et que je n'ai même pas pris ma longue cape noire pour me couvrir ! Je ne suis pas sérieux du tout sur le coup…

Je me mets à réfléchir, à essayer de me souvenir comment j'en suis arrivé là. Tout à commencé ce matin. La bande à Potter est arrivée alors que j'étais en train de lire un de mes livres sur les potions. Bien évidemment, je me suis tiré avant qu'ils ne recommencent leurs bêtises… C'est vrai quoi, à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchent de moi, c'est pour me faire une crasse ! Bien évidemment, les moqueries ont fusé en plus de quelques insultes. Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de répliquer en route mais voilà, comme toujours, j'ai pris la fuite devant cette bande de crétins… Y'a des jours, comme ça, où j'ai honte de moi…

C'est là que ça a commencé à devenir bizarre. Sirius, il a un frère, tout le monde l'a su le jour de la répartition de cette année. Il s'appelle Regulus et je dois avouer que, s'il ressemble énormément à son frère au niveau physique, il est pratiquement l'opposé au plan mental. C'est un garçon sérieux qui passe beaucoup de temps dans ses bouquins, un peu comme moi… Il est plutôt sympa, et en à peine deux semaines je lui ai plusieurs fois donné des conseils pour réussir ses potions. Hé bien, ce matin, il m'a véritablement surpris. Il m'est tombé dessus d'un coup, clamant haut et fort que je ne pouvais pas continuer à me laisser faire et il m'a entraîné dans la salle commune des Serpentard avant de me laisser tout seul. Le temps que je remarque que le feu de la cheminée est éteint et que la salle baigne dans la douce lumière venant du lac et il est revenu dix minutes plus tard en compagnie de Nettle, un autre Serpentard de mon année.

Daniel Nettle est un Serpentard très étrange à mes yeux. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que, bien que nous soyons en deuxième année, j'ai l'impression qu'il passe plus de temps à dragueur les filles qu'à travailler. Ce n'est pas le comportement d'un Serpentard ! J'ai l'impression qu'il serait bien mieux à Gryffondor… Quoique, il fait de la concurrence à Black qui drague aussi les filles, donc ce n'est pas plus mal. Donc voilà, Regulus se ramène avec ce Serpentard et moi, je ne comprends rien à son petit manège. Tous deux se sont assis sur un canapé vert foncé en face de moi et, après avoir échangé un regard, c'est Nettle qui a prit la parole.

-Severus ! Les Maraudeurs te rabaissent tous les jours, ça donne une mauvaise image des Serpentards ! Tu dois faire quelque chose !

-Très drôle ! À quatre contre un, je n'ai aucune chance.

Je les vois à nouveau échanger un regard. Je sens que je viens de me fourrer dans les ennuis et le sourire de Regulus me le confirme.

-Voilà un moment que j'y réfléchis, depuis que Sirius me raconte dans ses lettres comment il s'amuse à Poudlard en fait, et j'en ai parlé à Dany la semaine dernière. Pourquoi ne pas profiter d'une de leurs sorties nocturnes pour nous amuser nous aussi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Que, vu qu'ils se vantent de n'avoir peur de rien, on peut toujours s'arranger pour leur faire la peur de leur vie ! D'accord, les autres ne le sauront pas mais si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute.

Et là, j'ai ouvert des yeux ronds. Dire que je pensais que Regulus était différent de son frère, en fait, il semble avoir le même goût pour les bêtises. Mais pourquoi compte-t-il se retourner contre son propre frère ? D'accord, ils sont dans ses maisons différentes et j'ai assisté à plusieurs disputes entre les deux mais… Mais je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que ce gamin irait proposer ce genre de chose. Je me suis alors tourné vers Nettle, que le jeune Black avait appelé Dany, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de reprendre la parole.

-Reg' a une bonne idée je trouve. J'y ai réfléchi de mon côté et j'ai bien ma petite idée de comment faire ça mais j'aurais besoin de créer un peu de brouillard… Je me disais que comme tu es le premier concerné par les bêtises des Maraudeurs et que tu es le plus doué en potions de tout notre niveau, tu pouvais bien nous donner un coup de main.

-… Vous voulez que je vous aide à faire peur aux Maraudeurs ?

-Ouais ! Tu as tout compris ! ont-ils répondu en chœur.

Je me suis accordé un instant de réflexion. L'offre était tentante, depuis le temps que j'avais envie de leur fermer le clapet à ceux-là ! Oui, j'en mourrais d'envie ! Mais ne n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir leur faire confiance… Après tout, Regulus est le frère de Black et je ne connaissais pas vraiment Nettle. Non, à vrai dire, je ne le connais toujours pas. Je les ai regardés et j'ai remarqué qu'ils attendaient une réponse. J'ai légèrement serré mon livre de potion et je me suis lancé. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver de pire que les Maraudeurs sur le dos quotidiennement ?

-Ok, je vous donnerai un coup de main avec plaisir !

-Génial ! a souri Nettle. Appelle-moi juste Daniel parce que, te connaissant, tu vas m'appeler par mon nom et j'ai horreur de ça !

-Me connaissant ? Qu'est-ce…

-Allez, on va faire peur aux Maraudeurs ! m'a coupé Regulus. Donc voilà le plan, Dany pensait…

-Quelle bande de gamins ! l'a interrompu une voix derrière les deux autres Serpentards.

Ceux-ci se sont retournés tandis que moi je levais la tête. William Yaxel, petit frère d'Arthur. Il a un an de plus que moi et il n'est pas très commode… Enfin, disons qu'il fait un peu peur surtout… Il a une cape complètement déchirée, parle très peu mais ses ennemis ne font pas long feu. Je l'ai vu lancer des sorts à un élève qui l'avait bousculé la semaine dernière, bah celui-là n'est sorti qu'hier de l'infirmerie… Et voilà que la terreur des élèves avait écouté tout ce qu'on disait. Curieusement, ça n'a pas eu l'air de terroriser Regulus car celui-ci a prit l'un des coussins argentés qui se trouvait sur le canapé où il était installé avec Nettle et le lui a envoyé en pleine poire, sans que l'autre ne réagisse.

-Will, arrête de râler et dis-nous plutôt pourquoi tu es là !

Je n'ai pas osé réagir. C'est impressionnant de voir combien de personnes ce gamin connaît. En même temps, ça doit aider d'avoir deux cousines qui sont passées par Serpentard… Enfin, j'ai observé la réaction de Yaxel, remarquant qu'il serrait les poings. Tout à coup, il a récupéré le coussin qui était tombé à terre et l'a envoyé en plein sur la tête du gamin. Celui-ci est tombé en arrière avant de se relever, les yeux pleins de larmes. Et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il a réussi à me surprendre : il s'est mit à pleurer, de grosses larmes coulant le long de ses joues, et il est allé faire un câlin à Daniel qui l'a serré dans ses bras.

-Chut Reg', chut… Il t'a fait mal ?

Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul surpris parce que Yaxel avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds en les observant tous les deux… Regulus renifla deux fois dans les bras de Nettle et, soudain… Il récupéra à nouveau le coussin et alla frapper Yaxel avec… S'en suivit une jolie bataille de coussins à laquelle je n'ai rien compris… Pas comme Nettle apparemment car celui-ci souriait comme on ne sait pas quoi… Un peu idiot sur les bords celui-là, à moins qu'il n'ait comprit quelque chose qui m'ait échappé… Heureusement que, à cette heure, la salle commune était vide ! Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes, c'est avec stupeur que j'ai découvert Yaxel à terre et Regulus brandissant son coussin, victorieux.

-Ah ah ! Tu as perdu Will ! Pour la peine, tu viens nous aider pour notre plan !

… Là, j'ai compris qu'il n'y a pas que Nettle qui était taré, mais les deux autres aussi… À vrai dire, ça ne m'étonne pas de Regulus puisque, connaissant son frère… Mais Yaxel, je n'aurai jamais pensé ça de lui ! Comme quoi, même les Serpentards peuvent avoir un côté Gryffondor… Mais où va le monde ? … Minute, j'espère que je ne vais pas devenir comme eux ! Ce serait affolant !

-Ok… a soupiré Yaxel. De toute façon, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce trouillard de Pettigrow !

-Youpie !!! s'est écrié Regulus. Allez, maintenant qu'on est au complet, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! Dany, on t'écoute !

Je reviens à la réalité. Oui, voilà pourquoi je suis ici, dans la Forêt Interdite, à attendre dans le froid avec mon flacon de potion à la main. Voilà pourquoi on s'est tous retrouvé affûtés de noms de code : Nettle est Strat pour « stratège » comme a dit Regulus, Yaxel est Val pour « chevalier », on m'a donné le nom de code Alchy pour « alchimiste » et Regulus s'est retrouvé avec le surnom Spio pour « espion »… Voilà pourquoi il y a trois idiots qui gesticulent autour de moi, tout particulièrement Nettle et Regulus qui bavardent comme pas possible. Pourtant, le blond est à côté de moi et le gamin est à trois mètres au-dessus du sol, dans son arbre, à surveiller le parc. Ils ne sont vraiment pas discrets ces deux-là ! Il n'empêche que je sens un sourire naître sur mes lèvres… C'est bien la première fois, excepté Lily, que d'autres élèves me proposent de se joindre à eux, surtout pour agir contre les Maraudeurs.

Je tourne la tête vers Yaxel. Celui-ci a ses yeux verts rivés sur les deux autres qui n'arrêtent pas de discuter. Je tends un peu l'oreille et écoute leur conversation. Ils sont en train de parler de coussins, de serpents, de noms de codes et… De chaton ? Minute, c'est moi ou Nettle vient d'appeler Regulus en disant « mon chaton » ? … Ouais, je ne vais pas placer trop d'espoirs en eux parce qu'ils sont décidément très étranges tous les deux ! Soupirant, je m'adosse à un arbre et observe la lune qui nous éclaire un peu. Tout à coup, je sursaute.

-Hé, tenez-vous près ! Les Maraudeurs arrivent vers nous ! lance Regulus.

Aussitôt, c'est le silence complet au sein de notre petit groupe. Je vois le gamin se ramasser sur lui-même tout en serrant sa baguette magique. Nettle et Yaxel ont aussi sorti la leur et grimpent à leur tour dans un arbre. J'observe Nettle, attendant qu'il me donne le signal pour que j'ouvre mon flacon de potion. J'observe aussi le parc que je peux distinguer depuis l'endroit d'où je suis. Quatre silhouettes se découpent à la lumière de la lune, il n'est pas compliqué de deviner que ce sont eux. J'observe à nouveau Nettle qui, cette fois, hoche la tête. Aussitôt, je débouche le flacon et le lances dans un buisson à l'orée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un brouillard commence à se mettre en place. Pour le moment, tout fonctionne comme prévu.

Les Maraudeurs s'avancent tout de même vers la forêt, malgré le brouillard qui se fait de plus en plus insistant. Je commence à avoir du mal à distinguer ce qui m'entoure mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas des autres puisqu'ils sont en hauteur. J'entends le quatuor discuter. Apparemment, Pettigrow a peur de continuer à avancer mais, bien évidemment, Black doit être en train de le pousser de force. Allez, qu'ils avancent, j'ai hâte de voir le plan de Nettle à l'œuvre !

Ça y est, ils viennent de pénétrer dans la forêt ! Comment je le sais ? Regulus est en train de faire de grands gestes dans tous les sens. Je récupère le seau que j'ai aussi traîné avec moi jusqu'ici et je grimpe tant bien que mal dans un arbre. Effectivement, en hauteur, on a une bonne vue sur ce qu'il se passe en contre-bas ! Je souris, le moment est enfin arrivé ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé le dire mais, pour une fois, je me sens surexcité !

Tout d'abord, c'est à Yaxel de commencer. Je le vois pointer sa baguette sur divers buissons qui se mettent aussitôt à remuer. De là où je suis, je remarque que Pettigrow n'est vraiment pas rassuré. D'un coup de baguette ajouté à une formule soufflée, je fais léviter mon seau et renverse quelques gouttes de son contenu juste devant eux et un peu aussi sur leurs vêtements. Ce qu'il y a dans mon seau ? Du sang de lézard… Cette fois, c'est Lupin qui commence à flipper ! Je jette un coup d'œil à Regulus qui sourit, ravi, et qui laisse retomber une multitude de toiles d'araignées sur les Maraudeurs.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le hurlement provient de Pettigrow qui fait demi-tour séance tenante et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Visiblement, Lupin est près à faire de même et Black et Potter commencent à ralentir l'allure. Tout marche sur des roulettes ! Je tourne la tête vers Yaxel qui pointe à nouveau sa baguette sur des buissons. Plusieurs serpents se mettent alors à siffler au sol, ce qui fait reculer les trois Maraudeurs restants. D'un nouveau coup de baguette, je place mon seau juste devant Nettle qui trempe sa main devant avant de me faire signe. Un sourire aux lèvres, je renverse par petits paquets le contenu juste sous lui tandis qu'il fait le cochon pendu. Les trois lèvent lentement la tête… Pour se retrouver juste devant un Nettle à la qui s'est retrouvé avec un visage blanc comme neige, deux fentes à la place du nez, des yeux rouge sang et une paire de longues canines dépassant des lèvres d'où s'écoule un mince filet de sang. Si on ajoute à ça que Nettle a allumé sa baguette, je comprends que l'effet soit saisissant.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le triple hurlement résonne dans toute la Forêt Interdite et je vois, avec ravissement, les trois Maraudeurs détaler comme des lapins. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, je dois l'avouer. Cinq minutes durant, plus personne ne prononce un mot, Nettle ayant toujours la tête à l'envers. Puis, tout à coup, un rire se fait entendre. Je tourne la tête vers Regulus qui est en train de se tordre de rire sur sa branche. Nettle, qui vient de se laisser retomber à terre, a un grand sourire aux lèvres et, incroyable, même Yaxel sourit ! Je descends de ma branche et me tourne vers le blond qui s'est approché de l'arbre de Regulus.

-Spio ! Arrête de rigoler ou tu vas tomber de ta branche !

-Désolé Strat mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait ! réplique le concerné entre deux éclats de rire.

-Quand apprendras-tu que tous mes plans fonctionnent ?

Cette question a le mérite de faire taire le jeune Black. Celui-ci continue cependant à sourire et saute… Avant d'être rattrapé par Nettle. À travers le brouillard qui se dissipe petit à petit, je remarque qu'il fronce les sourcils.

-Ne refais jamais ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'étais pas là pour te rattraper ?

-Mais tu étais là, alors ne commence pas avec tes hypothèses !

-… Allez, arrête un peu tes bêtises ! Je n'aimerais pas que mon chaton préféré se fasse mal !

-Et toi arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Tous deux se tournent vers moi, tandis que j'essaye de comprendre. Ils sont un peu étranges tous les deux… Ils rejoignent Yaxel et se tapent dans les mains. Une fois encore, c'est Regulus qui prend la parole. Je commence à me demander s'il ne va pas falloir se méfier un peu de lui… Après tout, il est ressemble énormément à Sirius, surtout ainsi décoiffé, et je me demande s'il ne peut pas se montrer plus redoutable que son propre frère.

-Bien, cette nuit les Basilics ont frappé fort ! Val, merci de ton aide !

Ce dernier hoche la tête. Les Basilics… Oui, c'est le nom que Regulus a proposé pour notre petit groupe. Yaxel ne s'y est pas opposé et Nettle a vigoureusement approuvé. Comme je n'ai pas pris la peine de donner mon avis, ce nom est, en quelque sorte, devenu officiel. À présent, on va tous retourner à nos occupations, à nos cours, tout en se souvenant que, à nous quatre, nous avons réussi à faire peur aux quatre Maraudeurs. Mais j'ai une question à poser…

-Daniel !

-Oui ?

-Comment as-tu fait pour changer ainsi ton visage ?

-Oh, ça…

Il me regarde et, tout à coup je remarque que ses traits changent ainsi que la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Nan, impossible ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne jamais le remarquer ?

-Hé oui, je suis un métamorphage ! Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte, comme pratiquement tous les élèves. Curieux comme Regulus a pu le découvrir en quelques secondes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrête, quand je suis entré dans le compartiment tu étais en train de faire des essais ! Ce n'était donc pas compliqué de le deviner !

-Ouais… Bon, et si nous rentrions ? Nan parce qu'il commence à faire froid et ce serait dommage qu'on se fasse prendre !

Regulus et Yaxel hochent la tête. Ils font donc demi-tour en compagnie de Nettle. Moi je les regarde s'éloigner, songeant que les seuls avec qui j'ai pu faire quelque chose d'amusant s'en vont. C'était une expérience amusante, et venant de ma part ça veux dire beaucoup ! Enfin, je m'en souviendrai longtemps de cette nuit. Je souris à mon tour, me jurant de toujours me souvenir de cette nuit !

-Alors Alchy, tu viens ?

La voix de Yaxel me tire de mes pensées. Que lui m'appelle par mon nom de code me fait sourire. Ils m'attendent tous les trois. Je comprends enfin ce à quoi ils pensent tous les trois : les Basilics ne sont pas près à se séparer et j'en fais parti. Très bien, alors, faisons vivre un enfer aux Maraudeurs !

Voilà !!! Alors, reviews ? Si le concept plait, j'envisagerai peut-être une fanfiction avec ces quatre-là…


End file.
